fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Mr. Mondo auf des Dibbuks Spuren/In den Katakomben von Prag
__TOC__ In den Katakomben von Prag Gesagt - getan. Mondo, Mex und die anderen betraten also unangefochten das Gewölbe. Mit vereinten Kräften öffneten die Wissenschaftler die steinerne Falltür im Boden, durch die man in die Katakomben hinabsteigen konnte. "Das Ding ist wirklich ganz schön schwer!" Der Nervenarzt stöhnte, und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirne. "Kein Wunder - in den Rillen saß ja schon Moos. - Diese Steinplatte hat doch schon seit Jahrzehnten keiner mehr angehoben!" bemerkte Meutrier folgerichtig. "Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es wohl besser ist, die Falltüre hinter uns wieder zu verschließen!" "Damit wir in der Falle sitzen, wenn wir gezwungen sind, rasch 'nen Abgang zu machen...?" Jaques schüttelte den Kopf. "Halt ich nich' für so 'ne tolle Idee!" "Und die Policia?" wandte Dr. Mondo ein. "Wenn die die offene Luke sehen, steigen die uns womöglich hinterher! - Und eine Konfrontation mit den lokalen Behörden, und das dann noch in den Katakomben, wo wir eigentlich gar nicht sein dürften, ist doch das Letzte, woran uns gelegen sein könnte!" "Ich glaube nicht, dass die Beamten da runter klettern werden!" widersprach Hassan. "Die Staatssicherheit aus der Zeit vor der samtenen Revolution - die hätten sich vielleicht die Mühe gemacht, und das Risiko auf sich genommen, da unten rumzukrauchen... Aber die unterbezahlten und überforderten Gendarmen werden sich hüten, da runter zu steigen. Da könnte ja was einstürzen. Blindgänger aus dem Krieg könnten rumliegen - und was bestimmt noch viel schrecklicher wäre: Sie könnten sich ja bei der Erde und dem Dreck da unten und dem Schimmel an den Wänden ihre Uniformen schmutzig machen." Der türkische Junge lachte trocken. "Meinst Du das wirklich?" "Aber sicher Doktor! - Und um einen Posten neben das Loch zu stellen, haben die doch heutzutage gar nich' mehr genügend Personal!" "Na gut!" Mondo nickte. Steigen wir also in die Finsternis hinab!" Die Gänge der Katakomben von Prag erwiesen sich als dumpfe, enge Schächte. Dicker Staub bedeckte den Fußboden, Spinnweben, von Dutzenden Generationen von Spinnen gewoben, wehten ihnen entgegen. Cosima stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, als sie beinahe auf eine lebende Ratte getreten wäre, die direkt vor ihren Füßen vorbei huschte. "Eine Ra... Ra... Ratte!" "Na und?" meinte Hassan. "Ist doch normal! - Hier war seit Jahrzehnten keiner mehr - vielleicht sogar seit Jahrhunderten... Ratten besetzen nun mal jedes von aufgegebene, verlassene Bauwerk! - Was denkst Du, wie viele von den Biestern sich in den leeren Bruchbuden in der Altstadt eingenistet haben? Diese Tierchen finden überall ihre Schlupflöcher..." Er grinste. "Wenn man sich auf den Straßen durchschlagen muss, dann darf man nicht all zu empfindlich sein, was die vierbeinigen Mitbewohner in den Buden angeht, in denen man Unterschlupf findet!" Cosima musste erst mal schlucken. Ihrem leicht käsigem Gesicht sah man an, dass es ihr nicht ganz leicht fiel, das Gehörte zu verdauen, während Mex mit einem Grinsen die Äußerung des jungen Allcantraz bestätigte. "War wohl doch keine so gute Idee von Euch beiden, mitkommen zu wollen!" Jaques sah seinen Cousin und seine Cousine etwas spöttisch an. "Nein, nein..." Cosimo schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war doch nich' so schlimm! - Mein Schwesterherz hat sich bloß ein bisschen erschreckt!" Er schenkte dem Mädchen einen giftigen Blick. "Wir wollen doch alle den Dibbuk finden, und Akkim Samaran zuvorkommen! - Oder...?" "Gut! - Also weiter..." meinte Mondo. Meutrier übernahm mit der Stablampe wieder die Führung. Irgendwo tropfte Wasser aus der Wand. Keiner von ihnen, weder die Wissenschaftler, noch die Kids, wussten mehr, wie lange sie schon durch die Katakomben von Prag marschiert waren. Modergeruch hing dick wie Haferbrei in der Luft, Vorhänge aus Spinnenweben, die die gesamte Gangbreite einnahmen, legten sich auf ihre Gesichter, ehe sie zerrissen... Cosimo und Cosima waren sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, dass es eine so gute Idee gewesen war, mit in die Unterwelt hinab zu steigen. "Stop!" zischte Hassan plötzlich den anderen zu. "Wir sind nicht alleine hier unten..." Aus einem Seitengang drang ein unheilvolles, farbiges Glühen, das rasch heller wurde. Mondo, Meutrier und die Kinder pressten sich an die Wand, und hofften, dass ihre Gegner sie nicht sehen würden. - Dass es Akkim Samaran und seine Handlanger sein würden, damit rechnete der Doktor absolut. - Wer sonst sollte wohl (von ihnen selbst einmal abgesehen) so verrückt sein, durch die Katakomben der Goldenen Stadt an der Moldau zu schleichen? Akkim Samaran stieß einen Fluch aus. Uralte, bröckelig Ziegel, die aus der Wand gebrochen waren, lagen mitten im Gang, und er hatte sich daran den Fuß gestoßen. "Boss!" der Tscheche deutete auf die morsche Wand. Dort wo sich das Mauerwerk selbstständig gemacht hatte, bohrte sich eine schwere Steintafel fast wagerecht durch das Erdreich. Sie war offenkundig von Menschenhand behauen, und das schon vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit. Samaran erkannte sie sofort als eine Grabplatte. Die Schriftzeichen, die unter dem Dreck gerade eben noch zu erkennen waren, schienen aus dem Hebräischen zu stammen... Sie waren unter dem Prager Judenfriedhof, wo auch Rabbi Loew begraben lag! Jetzt bemerkte der Perser auch einzelne, zerfallende Knochen, die den Jahrhunderten getrotzt hatten, und grünlich fluoriszierten. "Verdammt... es scheint so, als wären wir richtig! - über uns müssen die Gräber des alten Ghettos liegen, und wenn das so ist, kann auch der Dibbuk nicht mehr weit sein!" Er lachte hart. Hohl und schaurig klang das Echo durch die Gänge. "Diesmal schaffe ich es doch noch! - Ich hole mir den ersten und echten Dibbuk, und keiner, noch nicht einmal dieser Mondo und seine infamen Bälger, kann mich daran hindern..." Irgendwo lösten sich Erdklumpen und Sand von den modrigen Wänden. - Die Schallwellen von Samarans Lachen und den Echos hatten den Dreck gelockert, so dass er den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft folgte. "Leise Boss, wollen Sie, dass wir in diesen verdammten Röhren verschüttet werden? - Wenn Sie weiter so'n Krach machen, bringen Sie hier noch die Decken zum Einsturz!" warnte der Mann mit der stahlblauen Maske besorgt. Samaran hätte gerne mit einem lästerlichen Fluch geantwortet, aber er wusste, dass sein einheimischer Helfer, den ihm der Spuk zur Seite gestellt hatte, mit seiner Sorge im Recht war... Die Verbrecher betraten den Hauptgang des Tunnelsystems, in dem sich Mondo, Meutrier und die Kinder an die Wände drückten. Cosimo verspürte plötzlich einen ungeheuren Niesreiz. Er lief rot an im Gesicht, im Bemühen, ihn zu unterdrücken... aber ohne Erfolg! Wie ein Donnerhall klang der Nieser durch die Gewölbe, und die Gangster fuhren wie ein Mann herum. Samarans bärtiges, von Fanatismus und Brutalität mit tiefen Falten gezeichnetes Gesicht und die 2 farbigen, aus sich selbst heraus leuchtenden Masken der Spukdiener starrten die beiden Wissenschaftler und ihre jungen Begleiter an. "Welch eine unangenehme Überraschung!" knurrte der teuflische Perser. "Marvin Mondo, Mex und die ganze verfluchte Bagage... Ihr taucht auch immer wieder da auf, wo Euch keiner sehen will - wie ein fauler Fisch!" Der Perser hielt seine Scorpion-Maschinenpistole auf den Doktor und seine Begleiter gerichtet. "Aber damit ist jetzt endgültig Schluss!" Samaran grinste verzerrt. "Diese geschichtsträchtigen Gewölbe werden zu Eurem Grab!" Er wollte den Stecher durchziehen, um Mondo und Co mit Kugeln zu durchsieben, aber sein rumänischer Begleiter, der Securist, fasste ihn an der Schulter, ehe er abdrücken konnte. Ärgerlich fuhr der Superverbrecher herum. Der Spukdiener mit der tomatenroten Maske deutete nach oben, an die morsche Decke des Ganges. Hätte der Perser sein Feuerwerk veranstaltet, wäre das halbe Gewölbe heruntergekommen... Hassan hatte - ganz behutsam - die Pistole des Skins aus dem Hosenbund gezogen. Als er jetzt sah, wie das Glühen der magischen Masken sich immer mehr verstärkte, und ihre Feinde offenbar beabsichtigten, einen mörderischen Magiestoß auf die Reise zu schicken, handelte er: Er richtete die Waffe auf die Decke, direkt vor den Verbrechern, und drückte ab. - Im selben Moment, in dem die Spukdiener die zerstörerische Energie Mondo und seinen Freunden entgegenschleuderten. Die Kugel hieb zwischen die uralten Ziegel, und von der Gangdecke löste sich eine wahre Lawine. Steine, Erde, Ziegeltrümmer stürzten auf die beiden Maskenmänner herab, und begruben sie unter sich. Die magische Kraft, die sie eingesetzt hatten, und die Mondo und seine Begleiter womöglich geröstet hätte, erreichte ihr Ziel nicht mehr, sondern versickerte in dem Schutt, der so schnell herunter kam, dass die Gangster noch nicht einmal zum Schreien kamen, ehe sie von den Erd- und Gesteinsmassen verschüttet wurden... Der Knall der Schusswaffe und das Poltern des Einsturzes potenzierte sich in dem Gewölbegang zu einem infernalischem Krach. Samaran brüllte vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Das durfte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein! - Mondo und Co hier, wo er doch überzeugt gewesen war, dass sie nichts von seiner Reise hier her ahnten... und jetzt hatte dieser Bengel mit seinem Revolver - mochte der Scheitan wissen, wo er den herhatte - auch noch seine beiden Helfer, die mit ihren magischen Masken den Weg zu dem Dibbuk sicherer und besser finden konnten, als der beste Geigerzähler, ausgeschaltet. Wenn der Perser daran dachte, wie er dem Spuk den Verlust seiner Diener erklären sollte, wurde ihm schon jetzt ganz anders. Zwischen ihm und seinen Feinden türmte sich ein Berg von Trümmern und Dreck. - Selbst wenn er es jetzt, wo das Unheil ohnehin schon angerichtet war, doch noch mit einer MPi-Garbe versucht hätte, wäre die Chance, seine Feinde zu erwischen, gleich Null gewesen. "Es ist nicht fair, es ist einfach nicht fair!" murmelte er voller Zorn. Kein Gedanke daran, dass er in all den Jahren - sowohl seines ersten wie auch seines 2. Lebens - den Begriff Fairness noch nie zu seinem Wortschatz gezählt hatte... Mondo, Meutrier und die anderen waren von Hassans Aktion ebenso überrascht worden, wie die Schurken. Der Anblick der leuchtenden Masken und der auf sie zurasenden konzentrierten dämonischen Energie hatte sie gelähmt... Einzelne Ziegelstücke und Erdklumpen hatte jeder von ihnen abbekommen, aber die magische Attacke hatte sie nicht erreicht! - Und verschüttet worden waren nur die Gangster. Mondo fasste sich als erster wieder. "Hassan..." murmelte er nur. "Du... Du hast uns das Leben gerettet!" Jaques fiel dem türkischen Jungen um den Hals, und Manuelo waren nahe daran, es ihm gleich zu tun. Mondos Adoptivsohn wischte sich den Dreck aus dem Gesicht. Blut lief über seine Stirn. Ein größerer Ziegelbrocken hatte ihn erwischt, und er hatte eine Platzwunde davon getragen. Cosimo lag auf dem Boden, und stöhnte dumpf: "Ich glaub' ich bin... tot!" "Kaum!" Meutrier half seinem Neffen auf die Beine, und untersuchte ihn kurz. "Dir fehlt weiter nix als ein heißes Bad oder eine gründliche Dusche..." meinte er. "Im übrigen wirst Du ein paar blaue Flecken haben, wie wir alle..." Er wandte sich Cosima zu, der die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, und die sich die linke Schulter hielt. Ein faustgroßer Stein hatte sie da getroffen. "Das scheint eine Prellung zu sein!" erkannte er mit fachmännischem Blick. "Tut bestimmt scheußlich weh!" "Ja..." schluchzte das Mädchen. "Warum... warum hat Hassan bloß in die Decke geschossen?...nur deswegen is' doch alles auf uns 'runtergekommen!" "Weil uns ansonsten die schwarze Magie der Gangster eiskalt erwischt hätte!" gab ihr Onkel zur Antwort. "Ohne Hassans Geistesgegenwart wären wir von dem Magiestoß gegrillt worden... und das hätte noch wesentlich mehr weh getan! - Außerdem wären wir jetzt tot...!" "Die Gangster sind jetzt tot... die hat der ganze Schutt lebendig begraben!" erkannte Hassan die Konsequenz seines Handelns. "Ich glaub' ich hab sie umgebracht...!" Er war unter seinem südlichen Teint reichlich blass geworden. "Mach Dir nichts draus!" Jaques legte dem Freund die Hände auf die Schultern. "Diese Mistkerle wollten uns alle umbringen! - Du hast uns gerettet... und außerdem: wer sagt denn, dass die Masken-Männer überhaupt noch Menschen waren?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Für mich sahen sie aus, wie halbe Dämonen. - Und so haben sie sich auch benommen!" "Genau!" Mondo nickte. "Du hast völlig richtig gehandelt!" "Danke, dass Du das so siehst, Doc..." Hassan lächelte schmal. "Aber dass es keine Menschen mehr waren, glaub' ich trotzdem nich'!" Er sah die anderen an. "Ich hab' den mit der stahlblauen Maske erkannt. Vor ein paar Tagen wollten er und noch so'n anderer Typ mich bequatschen, ich sollte auf 'ne Party von so'n paar Schwuchteln gehen, die in 'ner Villa in einem der Vororte stattfände... wär' Taschengeld für mich drin und so weiter..." "Und...?" Mex und Jaques sahen den türkischen Jungen fragend an. "Was denkt Ihr denn? - Ich hab den miesen Zuhältern 'nen Korb gegeben! - Hab ihnen die Meinung gesagt, und das nicht gerade besonders höflich, und dann die Biege gemacht... In der Altstadt, in dem Gassengewirr, kann noch nich' mal 'n Einheimischer einen verfolgen, der nich' verfolgt werden will!" Er lachte. "Für so' n Schweinkram geb' ich mich doch nich' her! Nee..." "Bestimmt nicht!" nickte Meutrier. "Und außerdem, ob das nun Halb-, Dreiviertels- oder sonst welche Dämonen waren, oder „normale“ Gangster - in jedem Fall war es Notwehr!" Er machte eine vage Handbewegung zu dem Schutthaufen hin. Mehr gab es dazu wirklich nicht zu sagen... "Nun stellt sich die entscheidende Frage: Wo ist der Dibbuk?" Kategorie:Mr. Mondo-Geschichten